Glad you came
by Sianii
Summary: Two short songfics about the song Glad you came Glee version . The first hurt/comfort set after season 2 : SPOILERS! The second a little smutty set somewhere in season two. M to be safe
1. Glad you came 1

This are just two short stories I wrote about Ianto and Jack. I really love the song Glad you came (the Warblers version) and with those lyrics I just wanted to write something to it. The first is more comfort like, while the second is kinda smutty...

I hape you enjoy both!

And nah, I don't own Torchwood. If I were, guess who'd still be making coffee? :'(

PS: Guess spoilers for the final of season two...

.com/watch?v=0yKd8F2BBQQ - u won't regret watchting it!

* * *

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

He had dialled Ianto's number before he had known what he was doing. He did it automatically – a reaction to the pain in his chest. So much less bad when Ianto was around.

He looked out of the window. **The sun went down and the stars came out** just when Ianto entered the room. He had not said much when Jack had called him. Jack had asked him if he could come over and Jack was sure that his voice had given his mood away as Ianto had hesitated before he had said "sure" and hung up.

After the year that never was, Jack had felt trapped in his bunker in the hub and so Ianto had helped him find a decent flat. It was just 2 minutes away from the hub in a tall building with lots of windows and a direct access to the roof. It was perfect. Of course it was. Ianto had found it.

Ianto had let himself in. He had a key to the flat to keep everything in order. Including Jack.

So now this young man plunked into the sofa and looked out of the window. "You know, **all that counts is here and now**." Jack looked at Ianto. Baffled. Well that was a way to start a conversation. "Mpff", was all Jack managed as an answer. Ianto looked at him and their eyes met. "You must not think about anything that was or will be Jack", he started, trying to explain what he was saying: "You will have all of time. Maybe even survive the end of the universe itself Jack but that is why you have to live in the moment. I see you. I watched you...," he admitted turning his head away: "And that is why I know, that you struggle with your existence. You moan about what was, fearing what will come, what else you will lose. But Jack...!" he moved in closer, touching Jack's check, locking eyes: "My life, my world, **my universe will never be the same** because I was so lucky to meet you. And thanks to some bloody coincidence same will happen to so many beings." Jack felt a tear rolling down his check. "But I lose you all! And it hurts! Every time!" Jack closed his eyes. He hated how his voice was shaking. "Yes, Jack I know what pain is. I lost people and it stays with us. But you taught me to remember that I met them and that I loved them and not that I lost them and please promise me you will do the same. One day I'll be gone and with being at Torchwood it will happen sooner not later but when I'm gone and you come to think of me or Gwen or anybody else, please remember me for who I was and not for how I died and till then live with me and enjoy every moment. Do not treat me or think of me like I was already dead."

Jack reached out and laid his hand over Ianto's hand on his check. "Thank you," he whispered: "**I'm glad you came.**"


	2. Glad you came 2

Okay so this is the second bit... lightly more smutty and in my universe set somewhere in season 2 :)

* * *

"**The sun goes down** and the **stars come out**" Ianto said when he came to stand next to Jack on the roof of the Millennium Centre: "It's already quite late, Sir." "Guess so Mr. Jones," Jack looked at Ianto and gave him a dazzling smile: "But with you here **all that counts is here and now**, isn't it?" He reached out and pulled Ianto close to him, caressing his check slightly with his fingers. Ianto closed his eyes leaning into the touch. "Maybe," Ianto mumbled. Even though he pretty much enjoyed it, how easily Jack could win him over did get annoying sometimes. "So, plans for tonight Ianto?" He could feel Jacks breath on his skin and it made the hair in his neck stand. "No, not so far." "Well, you have now. You're boss told me you would have to work overtime but I also heard that it's worth it. He is said to be a handsome guy after all." Ianto grinned: "I am sure **my universe will never be the same**." "Oh it won't Mr Jones. I'm **glad you came**." Jack whispered at his ear and a trimmer went through Ianto's body.

Jack let his hand leave Ianto's check, went down to his tie and bound it off, pulling Ianto towards him same time. When their lips locked Ianto let out a sigh. He had looked forward to that all day after all, though he would never admit that to the Captain. He could smell Jack, these pheromones which seemed to make him so attractive to everyone. A scent he would have been able to track for miles. His tie went to the floor and Jack stopped the kiss which Ianto granted with an unwilling sound, opening his eyes. "Quite demanding, aren't we Mr Jones", Jack asked grinning as he pushed open the first button of Ianto's shirt. "Sometimes I think **you cast a spell on me**", Ianto said shyly: "Sometimes I feel like I cannot trust myself when you are around and smell so indescribably good! **You hit me like the sky had fallen on me**!" He turned red and looked down as Jack chuckled. "So you think you cannot trust yourself when I'm around? Interesting." Jack pulled up his chin so he had to look him in the eyes. These incredible blue eyes now glowing. Glowing because of him. Ianto felt like he had stopped breathing but then Jack's lips were on his again and his tongue found his way into Ianto's mouth and he did not have to worry about breathing anymore. Breathing was out of the question as Jack pulled him closer and his hands went under Ianto's shirt.

Jack's mouth left Ianto's forming a trace of kisses to his ear where he serrated: "Well Jones-Ianto-Jones, I decided you look well on me, the rest isn't magic but hormones and charm and a whole bunch of exciting promises." His words were accompanied by one of his hands leaving his back and opening his belt. Ianto gasped as Jack's hand went into his pans touching and stroking his penis. "Do you like that?" Jack asked stopping but pulling his legs a little bit more open for better stand. Ianto nodded. "Tell me Ianto. Do you like that? Say it." Ianto was all too willing to admit that he would give the world to make Jack continue but he remembered somewhere in the back of his head that they were still standing on the roof of the Millennium centre. "Maybe we should **go somewhere no-one else can see you and me**." Jack smiled. "But where's the fun in that? But if you want it that way," he let go of Ianto pushing something on his wrist wrap: "I'll **turn the lights off now**." And half of Cardiff went dark. "Jack! You cannot do this!" Ianto choked somewhere between terror and amusement. "You really don't know what you want, do you?" Jack asked and the light went on again. Ianto laughed and **took Jack by the hand**. "Come on. I'll show you a place much more comfortable to have sex than a roof!"

They entered Jack's office and while Jack plunked into his chair Ianto grabbed a bottle of Scotch filling the last few draughts into a glass and moved **like he wanted to hand it to Jack**. Half way he stopped grinned at him: "**Drink it… if you can**", and he put the liquid into his mouth. This was invitation enough for Jack and Ianto found himself sitting in the Captain's lap immediately. Jack found his mouth opening it with his tongue and drinking the golden liquid from Ianto's while he caressed Ianto's tongue. Ianto's hands found his way into Jack's hair pulling him closer. He could feel both their excitements growing in their pans.

The clock rang. It was past midnight and Ianto knew that he had to do other stuff but it felt just too good being here. Jack must had felt his hesitation as he freed his lips from Ianto's and looked him in the eyes: "**Can you spend a little time**?" His eyes asked him, then the Captain placed kisses on his throat, biting the sensitive bit where the throat merges to the shoulder. "**Time is slipping away from us so stay**" it meant.

Then the captain had reached his wishbone and he traced the outline with his tongue as he pulled Ianto's shirt off. Jacks hair tickled his chest and he leaned back against the desk as Jacks tongue went down it. Jack looked up, their eyes locked and Jack touched his check. "**Stay with me**," he mouthed: "**I will make you glad you came**." And Ianto surrendered as Jack pulled his arms around him, lifting him up, placing him on the desk.

He closed his eyes as Jack opened his trousers' zipper.


End file.
